Nero and Idan's Adventure with the Doctor Book 1
by TheFlyingSeal
Summary: Nero, the son of Virgina and Wolf, is suspicious of his best friend, Idan Tyler. Little does he know that Idan's secret will lead to the adventure of his life.
1. Chapter 1: We Need to Talk

**Chapter 1: We need to talk.**

Why hello there, my name is Nero Wolfson. Son of Virgina and Warren Wolfson. Though my mother calls my father 'Wolf'. He dosen't mind. Gosh, I still remember about that story when they met! It was like a fairy tale...but real. But i'm not here to tell about that story. I'm here to tell you about _my_ story. No, it's NOT romance. What it is about though, is adventure and excitment through time and space with my best friend, Idan Tyler. And

This is the story about my adventures with The Doctor.

"You have to kick it harder then that, Nero!" My best friend, Idan, called to me.

I growled in my throat silently and kick the soccerball, or football, harder. It passed Idan and into the goal. "Yes! I did it!" I yelped excitedly.

"Good going there mate!" He laughed

Now don't think 'mate' as a form of marriage, PLEASE. That will be gross. 'Mate' is a word for 'friend' in proper english. I kinda forgot to mention that Idan was British. Not only that, he was helping me improve in my play of soccer for the soccer tryouts. Though Idan is not on a team anymore, he loves playing soccer with me and my other friends. In the summer and winter, he come to visit New York. Or I come and visit him in London. Either way is perfectly fine. Anyway, back to the story.

"Idan! There's a call for you! Your mother want's you home!" My mother called from the screen door.

"Thank you! Tell her said im coming right away- bye Nero, see you in the Winter." Idan said, picking up the soccer ball and his backpack.

It was his last day here in New York. After dinner in the hotel his mother and him are staying in, he leaves. It was usally a sad day when we were younger, but now we're fine about it. At least we still got to see each other again. But though, I felt strange this time. It was earlier then usuall. What was Idan hiding? Then I struck an idea.

"Mom, can you ask Mrs. Tyler if Idan and I can have a sleep over?" I called.

My mother looked strange at me. "Nero, you're only 16. Shouldn't that be to old for you?"

"Not at all." I confirmed hyperly.

My mother raised a brow and mumbled into the phone to converse with Idan's mom. Then she nodded and turned off the phone to end the call.

"She said thats fine!" My mother replied.

Idan and I got excited and ran into my room. Though I couldn't help that Idan felt a little dissapointed. Why was he so happy going back to London? I had to ask him. But first, we did what we always did first thing in a sleep over. Talk about the man that made Idan get inspired to be an archaeologist. The Doctor. The famous Time lord that travels through Time and Space stopping evil with his compainions. Though of course he is a fairy tale. Once Idan finished me talling the story of the Elemental Shades, which creeped the hair out of me, I asked him the question.

"Why do you have to leave so early?"

Idan looked troubled. There was that look again. The look of revealing. A blind man could see it! So he was keeping something from me! I saw his hand go through his messy blonde hair. Thats when he is to troubled to say anything.

"Nero, you know I can't lie to you. I just can't. But I promised not to say." Idan pleaded with me and himself.

I could tell he wanted to talk to me about what was going on. But Idan was good at keeping secrets...sortta. He gives hints through facial expressions and body gestures. SOmetimes he also loudens his voice about the subject of the secret. But he was trying hard not to do those gestures.

I heard a knocking at the door and twisted my head to say, "Come in."

My door opened to reveal a blonde haired woman with rosey cheecks and brown eyes. It was Rose Tyler. Idan's mother.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets and Sleepovers

**A/N: Hello everybody! It's me again, coming to you from...my bedroom! Sorry it's taking so long. Even though I don't have much fans. One person even blogged about my story and how terrible it is (you find a lot of about things while typing in your username out of pure boredom). So I just HAD to reply. For a while, it kinda left me down so I stayed away from this story. I still remember the blog, yet, it dosen't bother me at all. I told him (At least I think I did) that the stor was for fun and I haven't even got that far (he was making conclusions already). Now I think it SHOULD be a real story. I will hire some Beta Readers if they are willing cause I usally type things when im bored and it's also when im tire so BEWARE!**

**So on the subject, what IS Idan hiding? So you guess and some of you think things. Well this story partly tells it. Or not. Sometimes I decided when to stop and go farther then expected. It's natural. Grew up like that.**

"Here's your stuff, Idan. Don't you think you're a little to old for, you know, this?" Mrs. Tyler asked, while rolling in a red suitcase to show. It was pretty big. Sometimes, I liked to joke how he needed to pack lightly, and not his whole room.

"Yea, but _Nero_ insisted I should stay," Idan pointed to me.

I stuck my tounge out and smirked. I loved not acting my age.

"Yes well, your visits have been longer since...you know,"

"MUM!" he outraged. Apparently, his mother hinted. Oh, this was getting good.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Tyler?" I asked, keeping the train on it's tracks.

"Oh, I think Idan will tell you that. Infact, the person who wanted him to keep the secret wanted Idan to reveal it when he wanted too," she assured

Idan this time, looked surprised. As if he never heard that before.

"Really? He said that?"

"Oh no sweetie, though when I was talking to him, he hinted it to it. I think he knows something that we both don't know," Something was strange when Idan's mom said that. I kinda got afraid. What exactly _did_ the guy know?

Mrs. Tyler said her goodbyes and ran into my twin siblings on the way out: Max and Monica. I helped my parents named them after my favorite video game at that time. Besides, they liked the names.

"What are you doing now, Nero? Huh, Huh?" Monica badgered as Max nodded.

That was them. Monica the excited type while Max is the quiet, yet agreeable type. They were only 7. My middle sister was Abby. She was 13, yet very arrogant (or so my homely friends say).

"Well, we are about to get changed. So goodbye," I joked to get them out.

"EWWW!" my sister gagged.

"What?"

"You guys change _together_?" she then went into a giggling fit. I sighed of relief when Max dragged her out of the room. Literaly, dragged her out of the room. Idan chuckled as Max took hold her hand and closed the door behind them.

"Wait, are we really-"

"Come on! You know I was joking! Geeze, for a guy who skipped two grades, you sure aren't acting the part," I complained. For the times we've been hanging out, he wasn't as smart as I knew him.

"I know. It's just...I had a hard time latley and I can't think strait," he said, holding his head.

I kneeled down next to him and try to give eye contact in his gray eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong," I said in a sad, mocking voice.

"Bloody hell! Your breath stinks," he laughed, pinching his nose and throwing his head up quicky.

"Why thank yo-" I was interrupted by a loud whirring noise. Idan and I looked toward my window to see a slight blue figure starting to form inside my room.


End file.
